happy_sandwich_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
Missions are quests that allow the player to unlock certain game features and also ingredients. There are different mission types: *Story Missions *Ingredient Missions *Seasoning Missions *Contest Missions Story Quests Quests of this kind will be marked as an important mission, finish them to improve your shop. Important Mission 1 Player will receive requests from a Real Estate Agent named Rick. Completing this mission will allow you to move into a new shack in a different location. Bring sandwiches matching his criteria (Delivery mini game) to Rick. #Sandwich using Ham #Sandwich using Ham and 138 points+ #Sandwich using Ham and Lettuce #Sandwich using Ham and Lettuce and 156 points+ #Sandwich using Ham and Lettuce, and seasoned with Black Pepper Important Mission 2 Carpenters will make requests mostly involving high calorie sandwiches and selling goals. The reward for completing this mission is the ability to decorate your shop. #Develop a new product with Calories > 330 kcal #Sell 50 sandwiches with Calories > 330 kcal #Develop a new product with Calories > 400 kcal #Sell 100 sandwiches with Calories > 400 kcal #Sell 100 sandwiches with Calories > 420 kcal and Cost <40 After finishing Chapter 2, a new feature "Invest town" will unlock. Expand the kitchen! Continue to invest in the town, and upgrade to level 5 to unlock this mission from Rick. Goals: *Sell 300 products *Layers: 5 layers or more Reward: Ticket x10 You will need to sell 300 sandwiches with 5 layers or more (which would require the player to be level 30+) After completing this mission, you will be able to enhance sandwiches up to level 10, which is very important. Important Mission 3 Contest Sponsored by a 5-star Hotel. #Premium Sandwich: Contest for a sandwich that costs 120+ coins with value of 600+ points #*Participate with 50x Ticket #*Reward: 40,000 Coin, 2x Ticket, 1x Recipe Pencil #Premium Healthy Sandwich: Contest for a sandwich with cost 130+, calories <320 kcal, 670+ points #Premium Seafood Sandwich: Contest for a sandwich with cost 180+, 2 kinds+ seafood, no meat, 919+ points #Premium Vegetable Sandwich: Contest for a sandwich with cost 120+, vegetables only, 919+ points #Ultrarich Sandwich: Contest for a sandwich with cost 180+, 7 layers, 1002+ points Chapter 4 doesn't have an important mission, it's time to find Mug! Finding Mug! You receive this quest near the start of the game. Your customers after buying a sandwich may have a thought bubble with an image of Mug on it. Tap them to listen to what they say; however, most of the time it is unimportant chat. If you are lucky, you can obtain a clue about Mug. Make sandwiches using the clues to get customers to give you more clues. After you obtain 6 clues about Mug's favorite sandwich, develop it and sell it. Mug will appear beside your shop. Tap him to find him! After finishing this mission, Mug will stay in your shop and attract customers. If you feed him, he will give some gift (coin/ticket/seasoning) in return. Finding the Girl! You will receive this Mission after finishing "Finding Mug". Same as before, you need to serve customers to collect clues. After collecting all the clues, you will get a mission about a decoration contest. Buy some decorations to win the contest, and the girl will find your shop. She will bring a gift to you. There are more decoration contests, you can win them to get new decoration items. Donation Request After finishing Find the Girl!, you will receive this new quest. You need to pay a total of 10,000,000 coins for this quest. After donating 2,000,000 coins, you will get another quest "Ultimate sandwich": Win the contest with a sandwich that has a value of at least 1900 points. After donating all the coins, you will see the ending movie, and get a "Thank you". (Look for it in your Items) Ingredients Quests After completing these quests, you can use more ingredients. You need to deliver (Delivery mini game) 5 sandwiches with enough points to the ingredient provider. Every ingredient provider has two quests: # Allows you to buy the ingredient. The sandwich only needs to fulfill the point requirement. # Increases earnings of the ingredient. The sandwich needs to use the ingredient and have enough points. Below are the Minimum requirements for each ingredient provider. Scores are a guess after Pickles, so they might be inaccurate. If you pass with a lower score, or lose by higher score, please help by commenting or updating it. Category:Quest